Dalton Academy School for Mutant Boys
by ILovesMeSomeYaoi
Summary: "Mutants have roamed this planet along side humans for thousands of years, but we were not discovered by the mundanes until the late 1800s. The first of our kind to reveal themselves, Jeremiah Dalton, revealed himself to the humans when he tried to find his soulmate, Bethany Crawford, whose name had marked his inner right arm since his birth." Mutant!glee...Klaine, Niff, Flad.


**So here is the next story that is being written. The mutant abilities/explanations are all from _yaoilover1013_, so I take no originality there; that's all her. This is KLAINE, however the first chapter represents FLAD, so if you dont like then I understand if you dont read. We didnt want to have our boys meeting on the first chapter. **

**So, without further ado, please enjoy.**

_**~ILovesMeSomeYaoi**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mutants have roamed this planet along side humans for thousands of years, but we were not discovered by the mundanes until the late 1800s. The first of our kind to reveal themselves, Jeremiah Dalton, revealed himself to the humans when he tried to find his soulmate, Bethany Crawford, whose name had marked his inner right arm since his birth. The humans were at first disgusted with Jeremiah and the few that followed him with revealing themselves as what they truly were. However, when Bethany came forward as Jeremiah's soulmate, who was a _human,_ the mundanes quickly learned to hold their tongues because, unfortunately for them, some mutants had the name of a human marked into their right wrist as well.

"Jeremiah and Bethany quickly fell in love and showed both mutants and mundanes that we could live peacefully among one another. When they were both in their late fifties, Bethany proposed to Jeremiah that she wanted mutants to have a safe learning environment to hone their abilities, something Jeremiah was never able to have when he had discovered his mutant abilities. Thus Dalton Academy School for Mutant Boys and Crawford Country Day School for Mutant Girls was created," Headmaster Smith said as he stopped in front of a set of double oak doors made of dark cherry wood, turning around to let his piercing gray eyes monitor the dozen students that followed behind him. "Each and every single one of you deserve to be here, no matter if you believe it or not. Now, we are at the last stopping place of our lovely tour. Behind these doors is this school's best extracurricular activity we offer..." He paused, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Our nationally ranked show choir, the Warblers. The Warblers are a group of boys who can sing, dance, and act, making them the school's triple threat students. At this time we cannot go into the council room because they are discussing their set-list for Regionals, which is coming up at the end of next month, or I would show you what it's like in the life of a Warbler. They have informed me however that they are having open auditions this Friday, so anyone interested in joining will need to prepare a song in the next four days and present yourself here right after school."

Kurt Hummel couldn't help but do a small happy dance when he heard that. When he had been accepted into Dalton, he had been looking forward to trying out for the Warblers, hoping he could continue his interest in glee club and singing along with his two best friends Nick Duval and Flint Wilson, who stood on both sides of him at the present time.

Kurt was taller than Nick but shorter than Flint, who stood at a good six and a half feet tall. Kurt had a slim build that he usually covered with the latest bargain fashions he could find, though at the moment he could not wear what he wanted due to the Dalton Academy uniform that at this time covered his body: navy pants, black dress shoes, white long-sleeved undershirt, the Dalton blazer with red piping, and a red and blue striped tie. His chestnut hair was always coiffed to perfection; he liked it that way because if he didn't style it his bangs would fall into his face, covering his perfectly trimmed eyebrows and glasz eyes that he would catch himself pushing back or blowing back throughout the day.

Nick was the shortest of the three, barely standing five feet, but he was bigger in the muscle department than Kurt, maintaining most muscle in his arms and shoulders. He had curly dark brown hair that reached just the bottom of his ears and chocolate brown eyes framed by black eyebrows. He was the smartest of his friends, always maintaining the best grades as well as the quietest; when they were together, Nick would be the one with his head most likely in the newest novel he had become obsessed with that he had found in the local bookstore down from his house in Lima, not far from Kurt's and Flint's. Since he had become friends with Kurt and Flint, he had become more open and talkative, but he still couldn't exactly bitch up a storm like Kurt or talk down a bully like Flint. He was more the type to like to give someone the proper teaching of English when someone said something out of context.

Flint was the jock type; he didn't look like he was best friends with the boys that stood next to him. He looked like the complete opposite of them actually. He was muscular, mainly because he needed them to support the _problem,_ as he called it, in his back. He had dark blonde hair that he usually spiked and light brown eyes. He was the popular type as well, able to make friends with anyone he wanted, though most people that wanted to be his friend were usually the bullies. He had made sure to stay clear of those types, because being gay and a bully would make him a flaming hypocrite. He had been best friends with Nick and Kurt ever since he had saved them from a bully when they were in middle school.

"That history lesson was a total snore," he whispered to Kurt and Nick as he scratched at the name marked on his arm, which was uncovered from the long-sleeved shirt because he had rolled up his sleeves the first chance he got; he had always been the type to not cover the name of his soulmate, _Thaddeus Harwood_, being proud that he had a partner that one day he would meet.

"Stop scratching at that, you'll make it irritated," Kurt said, smacking the blonde's hand away from his arm. "How long has it been itching anyways?" he asked as he examined the redness of the mark on his friend's slightly tanned arm.

Flint shrugged. "Not long. Started when the tour began. Hasn't stopped since."

Nick grasped the blonde's arm, looking at the reddened area. "That could be a sign meaning you are about to meet your soulmate. I've read when we are in direct vicinity of one another, are marks begin to itch and become irritated. Once we are close to one another, our marks begin to burn. It would continue until soulmates proceed in skin-to-skin contact."

Flint smirked. "My my my, Nick, that actually sounded dirty," he remarked, to which Nick rolled his eyes at and dropped the boy's arm.

Kurt smiled, knowing Nick was right. He had always wondered when he would feel the irritation of his mark, meaning his soulmate was about to appear. He had spent many a night wondering who _Blaine Anderson_ was, wanting to meet his other half.

"Now, since the tour is over, I would like each of you to-" Headmaster Smith was cut off when one of the double doors opened, a student stepping out and closing it behind him. He looked Hispanic with his light brown skin. He had black hair that was styled in a part and dark brown eyes, the color of coffee. His uniform hugged his slight muscular frame nicely, showing that he was active in some type of sport.

"Good evening, Headmaster Smith," the boy greeted.

"Ah Thad!" the Headmaster exclaimed, giving the boy a pat on the back. "Everyone, this is Thad Harwood. He is one of the three councilmen of the Warblers."

"Good evening. I would like to congratulate you on being accepted here. Myself as well as the fellow Warblers are excited to see those of you who will be auditioning."

A low murmur went through the group; however Kurt, Flint, and Nick stared in shock at the boy in front of them. He couldn't be Flint's soulmate, that just didn't happen suddenly out of the blue...did it?

Thad turned back to the Headmaster, seeming to about to say something to the older man, when all of a sudden the raven gasped, clutching his arm in pain as he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. He knew that wrist held the name of his soulmate on it, which had been bothering him for the past hour. That was why he had excused himself from the meeting and wanted to use the restroom so he could splash some water on the itching and irritated skin.

"Thad, are you alright?" the Headmaster asked as Thad pushed up his shirt sleeve, rubbing at the mark on his arm.

"My soulmate mark is burning," he replied.

This snapped Kurt out of the haze he was in. This Thad _had _to be Flint's soulmate. He grabbed the blonde's arm and wove him through the crowd until they were both standing in front of the Headmaster and Thad.

"Excuse me sir. I believe this guy hear is the reason why that is happening to Thad..."

Thad looked up at Flint, a sparkle in his eyes. "F-Flint Wilson?"

Flint nodded. "Y-Yeah, that's me."

The Headmaster smiled. "Well, isn't this exciting! A soulmate bonding, right before our very eyes! This is the greatest experience anyone could ever have witnessed."

Flint reached out, asking for permission to touch Thad. Thad reached out as well, allowing Flint to take a hold of his hand. Flint took his mark and placed it onto Thad's. Almost instantly they could feel the relief spread throughout them and the burning sensation cease to exist. They both sighed in relief as the burning sensation dulled and all they could feel was their soulmate's body heat. They both smiled at one another, forgetting everyone else around them.

* * *

Thad opened the door to his room, allowing Flint to enter it before shutting the door behind them. He watched as Flint nervously looked around the room, a small blush on his cheeks as he thought about his soulmate and him in his room...alone...just the two of them.

"You can sit down," Thad said, gesturing to the only bed in the room.

Flint visibly gulped as he looked at it, sitting down gently and looking at Thad as he sat in a nearby desk chair across from the bed. "You don't have a roommate?"

Thad shook his head. "Being a councilman allows us to have our own private rooms. Headmaster Smith said something before about how they want to make sure the Warblers privacy is protected so if we came up with anything they didn't want prying eyes seeing it."

"That's understandable," Flint said, rolling his back and shoulders. The _problem_ on his back was starting to act up and he could feel them getting restless being restrained for over eight hours. He usually always let them out during school when he was at gym and then at home, so they were not use to this type of restraint before.

"So," Thad said, attempting to change the subject. "I'm glad I finally found you. I've been wondering if I would ever get to see you. I was beginning to lose hope." He chuckled at the thought.

"Same here. I know I drove my best friends Kurt and Nick crazy about trying to find you, though they are in the same situation since they haven't met their soulmates either," Flint explained. "Tell me about yourself Thad. I want to get to know everything I can about you."

Thad smirked. "Unfortunately we can't do all that tonight, but we can start. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with something simple. What is your ability?" Flint asked with curiosity.

Thad smiled. "My ability is Telekinesis, or the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye," he explained, seeing Flint's eyes light up with amazement.

"That's pretty cool," Flint said.

Thad shrugged. "It's not too impressive. I can definitely break up a fight and cause people to shut up by throwing things at them without touching an object when things get out of hand during our meetings. What about you? What can you do?"

Flint sighed. "Well, I have to mutations. One from my dad, one from my mom."

Thad perked up. When a mutant has two mutant parents, they often have two mutant powers instead of just one. "Really?"

"Yep. My first mutation is Sonic Scream just like my mother, which is the ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal mundane. When I do it right, I am able to use the frequency of my voice to break glass as well as I can knock out someone for a good amount of time," he said as he stood up, Thad watching him the entire time. "The other, from my dad, is a little bit of a handful." He unbuttoned his shirt, blushing as he saw Thad watch as each button was undone. He had never undressed in front of another attractive man before, aside from Kurt and Nick, so doing this was kind of embarrassing for him. He dropped the shirt to the floor, revealing his toned body to Thad.

Thad's eyes trailed over the leather restraints that crisscrossed across his soulmate's chest and under his arms. That blonde unbuckled the the leather strap that was in the middle of his chest, pulling his arms from the holders. Thad watched as something white stretched out from behind Flint, his mouth dropping at the site.

Thad never thought his soulmate would have such a beautiful set of wings sprout from his back. He stood from his seat, his eyes trailing from where the wings hit the bottom of his floor back to Flint's face. "M-May I see them fully?" he asked shyly.

Flint nodded as he turned around, allowing Thad to fully see his wings. Thad could see that Flint's wing started from his shoulder blades and went around his shoulders and then pointed down towards the floor. He could just imagine what they truly looked like when Flint was in flight. They were pure white, no other color marking the breathtaking wings. He reached up, his hands smoothing over the smoothest feathers he had ever felt.

He felt Flint shudder, so he withdrew his hand quickly. "I'm sorry? Did that hurt?" he asked.

Flint turned around, a blush on his cheeks. "N-No, the opposite actually..." he trailed off. "Um, I need to warn you, touching my wings like that..."

Thad trailed a brow. "What? Is it something bad?"

Flint shook his head. "Not really. It felt good. It's just...when someone touches my wings like that...it's...equivalent_ to a hand job._"

Thad cocked his head to the side a moment, evaluating what Flint said. After a few moments, realization caught up with him. "O-Oh!" Flint blushed harder. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. They're just so pretty..."

"It's fine. I wasn't uncomfortable. You're my soulmate, so you have every right to touch me like that. I just...wanted to warn you...that way you know what you're doing when you do it."

Thad smiled, wrapping his arms around Flint and hugging him tightly, his hands brushing over the wings slightly. "Then it that case, I just might touch you every chance I get," he murmured into his soulmate's skin. "Now that I know I don't make you uncomfortable."

"Far from it," Flint said as Thad looked up at him through his lashes. Slowly, Flint lowered his face, giving Thad plenty of time to pull away. Thad wrapped his arms around Flint's neck, encouraging the taller boy down more. Flint tentatively ghosted his lips over Thad's, who met him halfway. The kiss was short, sweet, and breathtaking. When they pulled back, they both smiled and sat back down on the bed, Thad's head resting on Flint's muscular arm.

"So, what's your favorite movie?"

* * *

**Soooo, did you like? Dislike? Let me know in a comment!**


End file.
